


Highwind: Promises kept

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aeris and Cloud take to the skies, Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Canon - Original Game, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gift Fic, Love Triangles - Zerith & Clerith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Beloved friends blessed with beautiful weather aboard theHighwind.Heavily inspired by@sanctum_c's"Aeris and Cloud take to the skies" (2017?) Tumblr post!





	Highwind: Promises kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Macasaurus), [sanctum_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/gifts).



> Funny enough, I was going to incorporate some ideas into a different upcoming fic, but more is better, right?
> 
> I stumbled across [this post](https://aerithsaves.tumblr.com/post/165394692096/new-ship-tag-aeris-and-cloud-take-to-the-skies) yesterday and felt so inspired by the positivity that I wanted to write a little something❤️ This one's for my longtime buddy Maura😁 
> 
> I still have shyness about properly tackling "the OT4" or Clerifa, since the closest I've written is my second [FVIIRemake fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542206)...Maybe someday. Oh, this is probably the only fic where I end up using "Aeris", to evoke the particular feeling I'm going for.

Gorgeous cerulean cloud-speckled skies above the _Highwind_ made even that eyesore Meteor something bearable. Aeris shook her head, forcing a smile. Blood loss before her fuzzy consciousness faded was what made memory recall difficult.

At Icicle Inn’s clinic, Tifa and Yuffie—still hurting from the battle with Jenova—reassured Aeris’ frantic, half-sedated, concern: her pearl-colored Materia, which fell off her pink hair ribbon, _did_ transition into a beautiful emerald green, submerging into the depths of the lake. Her birth mother’s closely guarded secret, a secret discovered within the Forgotten City, worked.

Hope always remained.

Maybe it was due to guilt of his attitude during Aeris’ date with Cloud that Cait took personal responsibility to stay behind, while she recovered in her hometown. The rest of the party continued their resilient journey onward, intending to finally end Sephiroth’s plans.

In that time, Aeris was thrilled to discover what an honestly kind man Reeve was. Using his private line (thanks to Cait) reaffirmed that. Her daily phone calls to Elmyra—safe and sound with Marlene inside a Kalm residence—while in recovery were always a delight, delicately tiptoeing around the issue of her injury to prevent her mother’s surefire anxieties.

Slowly recovering in her birth home, with video footage of her happy parents long returned to the Planet…A personal policy throughout difficult years, Aeris bore no ill will towards anyone employed by Shinra, but Hojo’s continued madness wore down even _her_ infinite patience.

Pity that all the wisdom contained within the Planet wasn’t enough to prevent Sephiroth’s manipulating Cloud once more. Adding insult to injury with Cloud’s brainwashed attacking Aeris at the Temple, his near-delivery of a killing blow, and now...the puppet’s strings pulled one final time, eagerly delivering the Black Materia to its rightful master.

_Holy might not be enough, but…there’s still hope._

Aeris shook her head, again. Forcing herself to maintain a cheerful exterior, if one of the others joined her up deck. She cupped her chin in thought. _Maybe…somehow, the Weapons could…?_

After Mideel, after Cloud’s recovery in the Lifestream with Tifa’s help, Aeris was ready—emotionally, physically—to continue her journey with the others. _We won’t ever give up._

Upon boarding the _Highwind_ with Cait, she firmly insisted their crew leave the remaining Weapons alone. “They were created to protect our Planet. Whatever Shinra personally decides, humanity means little to the Weapons.” Her voice held back steel, her emerald eyes serious.

“So, what do you think?”

Shaken out of various remembrances, Aeris flashed a bright smile despite a subtle wince from her occasionally aching rib. Sephiroth’s injury. _Could_ he _be saved? Doesn’t he remember Zack?_

“It’s really something else!” The flower girl laughed, gesturing for Cloud to accompany her. Their promise fulfilled of finally riding the _Highwind_ together was truly a dream come true.

Standing next to her near the safety railing, inhaling the flowery scent of her brunette locks, the picturesque moment _had_ to be ruined. Cloud politely turned his head, stifling an audible gulp.

“You okay?” She leaned into his shoulder, her soft cheek brushing against his Soldier 1st Class uniform, her hands clasped behind her back. “Sucks how you and Yuffie go through all that.”

“I’m fine.” Dismissively shaking his head, he offered Aeris a genuine smile. “I should be asking how _you’re_ feeling.”

“Aww, little old me? No worries here. Our plan to steal a sub’s pretty exciting!”

“Right. Then after that, we can head over to Bugenhagen to— _Ulp_.”

Frowning, Aeris’ arm wrapped around that same shoulder, gently shushing Cloud while taking care not to disrupt his shoulder pauldron. Eyes shut in concentration, a gentle prayer, she muttered something in a language completely unrecognizable to his ears. A faint green glow enveloping her palm which pressed against his fabric-covered skin.

“It’s not much.”, she explained, returning to hug his arm before Cloud immediately quirked his eyebrows in confusion, “but the airship ride should be more bearable, now?”

Muttering dumbly, his Mako-eyes focused on vast sky ahead. She was right, the queasiness in his belly _had_ settled. “All this time, I thought that was because of your mother’s Materia.”

Aeris just laughed. His complete cluelessness about her half-Ancient abilities was honestly charming. Then again, Cloud himself was charming.

“What is it?” He was failing to hold back his laughter, now. Aeris’ laughter was always infectious.

“Nothing, nothing.” Catching her breath, Aeris’ arm-hug tightened a little. “I’m just happy. We finally...had the chance to meet.”

She could feel Cloud visibly tense against her, hear him sucking in a deep breath, before the gentle late-afternoon breeze cooled their warm bodies. Perhaps Meteor had been interfering with the Planet’s weather patterns in what was otherwise late December.

He chuckled weakly, playing off her words: “Aeris, I’m not...the guy you should be hugging.”

Boldly, her lips pressed against Cloud’s cheek, her innocent expression of love. No more self-denying the truth, there was deep sadness to Aeris’ words. “Nothing we can do will bring him back. He already returned to the Planet. We’ll meet Zack again in the next life.”

Sudden warmth enveloped Aeris while something wet trickled into her hair. Struck with the immediate realization her bodyguard, generally calm and collected up to this point, was crying.

“I miss him.” Cloud’s voice was muffled yet anguished; he was a man utterly broken against her smaller frame. “If only I realized things sooner...!”

Her own eyes moist, Aeris shakily gulped, their embrace tightening. “That’s  _enough._  It’s not your fault.” She began gently humming a tune she fuzzily recalled her real mother quietly singing in those late nights within the frightening Shinra jail cells. She was pleased to hear his heartbeat relax, continuing to calm with the added soothing effect of stroking his spiky hair.

Pulling himself together with wet eyes, Cloud sniffled, thankful for her constant gentle support. “At least...you’re safe.” He took it upon himself to adjust the hair ribbon clumsily set askew during his emotional breakdown.

“Zack’s not gone. His parents, you, me, and Tifa will never forget him.” Standing still while Cloud was kind enough to fix it, he took note that her serene smile was especially beautiful. “For his sake, and the sake of everyone else that returned to the Planet, we _have_ to keep fighting.”

Cloud nodded, deciding to honestly admit, “If Holy’s blocked by Meteor, then I don’t know what’s the best plan of action for the Planet, but—”

“Besides, your _other_ best friend’s always here to support you.”, Aeris cheerfully interjected, amused to see Cloud’s cheeks turn an especially interesting shade of red.

“Cloud, Aeris? We’re about to land.” Speak of the devil, Cloud’s next door neighbor suddenly called from the _Highwind_ ’s stairwell below. Tifa would rather not interrupt their private conversation, considering he’d need however long to get his head on straight after numerous Lifestream revelations.

“Thanks, Tif.” Despite including a nickname to his childhood friend, Cloud’s response was full of the same warmth he earlier addressed Aeris with.

Not having a moment to touch base with either Yuffie or Tifa since her abrupt reunion, Aeris jokingly offered the crook of her arm. She wanted to hurry downstairs and see how they were doing, emotionally. Maybe even discuss plans for the future? _Once this is all over, I want to stay in the villa with Cloud and Tifa. It’s perfect for this time of year in Costa del Sol._

“Shall we?”

Chuckling, Cloud linked his arm with Aeris’ own, suddenly recalling their date at the Gold Saucer.  “We shall.” The sun began its gradual descent against the horizon in breathtaking streaks of pink and orange, Meteor paling in comparison to nature's earthly beauty. This wasn’t the end of their Planet, or humanity. Not by a longshot.

Descending the stairs arm-in-arm, Aeris was relieved to _finally_ notice hints of optimism in Cloud’s now-relaxed expression.


End file.
